halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Covenant Empire/Archive
Making an individual article for covenant religion? I think that making an artice that chiefly explains the religion of the covenant would be a better idea, cause in a way this article that its currently on should only describe its political nature and history.....and NOT its religious one, and should be seperated, similar to that of the covenant language. Factual Content Disupted + More... *I'm disputing who knows the location of the Covenant? Also I propose removal of the first picture in the article. I strongly suspect it's a fan creation. Sorry if I'm pissing off a lot of you. =) Cheers, RelentlessRogue 19:53, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :The top picture looks like it came from the website http://www.covenant-clan.co.uk/ i think. There's a lot of good pictures and infomation on it. --Climax Viod 20:54, 11 August 2006 (UTC) :The picture needs to go but with what should it be replaced? Is there some kind of Covenant logo or banner we could use? Cause Covenant is a bunch of Aliens putting up a cool picture of a bunch of Elites doesn't really cover it cause that's just one race. --210.174.41.209 13:48, 19 August 2006 (UTC) ::High Charity? --Dragonclaws 04:32, 14 September 2006 (UTC) I'm not really sure about the main picture but, I think in some place, the Elite skull from the Legiondary insignia should be somewhere.--prophit of war 21:35, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Who cares if the pic is fan-made or not? If it's an accurate, and more importantly, cool looking pic then who cares? And another thing, In Halo 2, the cut scene at the beginning, when it shows High Charity, I believe it says that High Charity is in the Orion Arm. --Carbine Move Weapons out The weapons section should be moved to Covenant Weapons with a main article here type link. That way this page won't be so crazy. --210.174.41.209 13:38, 19 August 2006 (UTC) History *Should the 'age of expansion' be deleted from the history section? It doesn't appear in the table found in the articles about the ages -J.f *Also the tables in the other articles about covenant history place the age of reconciliation after the age of doubt. Shouldn't it come after the age of discovery? J.f *I think we should create a whole new article for the Age of Expainsion. It is part of the Covenant's history, because I think just removing it from the main Covenant article is just lazy --Black Mercy 21:45, 30 September 2006 :'age of expansion' is another name for "Age of Conversion". That is why it isn't on the Template:Ages table. -- John117 06:01, 1 October 2006 (UTC *If we do that, could we put "Age of Conversion/Age of Expansion" or could we just metion it in the article? -- Black Mercy 13:01, 1 October 2006 Naming Convention :Note: Now that the pages have been moved, the conversation below has been moved to this thread from the Talk: Main Page --Esemono 01:38, 15 September 2006 (UTC) Should the articles for the Covenant species be moved to their real names (Grunt to Unggoy)? My fear is that people would have trouble understanding, but Bungie is increasing their usage of the names. Thoughts? --Dragonclaws 06:42, 6 September 2006 (UTC) :Leave it the way it is, a great man once said the Japanese call themselves the Nihongin yet we still call them the Japanese.--220.99.144.216 06:36, 7 September 2006 (UTC) ::I propose a compromise. I would think it to be most "correct" to put information about Grunts on the "Unggoy" page because that is their official name, but anyone who doesnt get that deep into Halo wouldnt understand it. Maybe we should consider naming their pages with both- such as Grunts (The Unggoy) or Unggoy "Grunts" or something like that. -ED 01:57, 10 September 2006 (UTC) :::I like the one with brackets,'' Grunts (The Unggoy)''--Esemono 02:41, 10 September 2006 (UTC) ::::Quote marks don't seem appropriate, and I see no reason to use "the" in one race name and not the other. "Unggoy (Grunts)" or "Grunts (Unggoy)" sounds good to me. --Dragonclaws 06:35, 12 September 2006 (UTC) ::::: I vote for Grunts (Unggoy)! --Esemono 13:12, 12 September 2006 (UTC) Heres an idea, just put the name we the humans call them next to a slash bith their real name. Like this Grunt/Unggoy.--prophit of war 21:42, 21 November 2006 (UTC) I'm rethinking the issue. My rejection of my earlier Nihonjin argument is detailed here. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:50, 8 September 2007 (UTC) PIcture under Society... Shouldnt be there....--JohnSpartan117 14:26, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Nevermind, someone changed it.--JohnSpartan117 02:14, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Nice Ship Template We need to get one for the UNSC--JohnSpartan117 23:49, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Lack of Covenant Battlenet Article It's missing... -- Black Mercy 00:10, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :Battlenet -ED 00:12, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Unit Remove the part of the article about Covenant having currency. -- Yamanba 14:31, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :Nothing has been said wither way on this subject. -ED 00:33, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Elites Since the Elites arent in the Covenant anymore, should they be on this page still? The popular speculation is that not all the Elites left the Covenant because would you realy want to such an excelent foeMister chief 22:23, 27 August 2007 (UTC) The Elites are in the Covenant throughout most of our glimpses of the Halo Universe. Even if they've all left the Covenant by Halo 3, they still count as one of the original races. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:33, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Covenant Prophecy Read and compare the Book of Daniel, chapter 11 (NIV Bible) - very interisting. My Site My site might help clear up some things on the Covenant but its mostly about hunters Huntermikexx 10:36, 12 April 2007 (UTC) halo hunter CIC Shouldn't Truth be C.I.C. because he can ultimately overide any event or decision of the covenant, say like the Arbiter's death perhaps. Fork 01:30, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Vehicle names ---- Why does the covenant name most of their vehicles after a spiritual being?--0nyx Sp1k3r 21:38, 18 April 2007 (UTC) It's a theme. Think about this: Pelican, Warthog, Scorpion, Mongoose, Albatross. What do they all have in common? --First Sergeant Digipatd (My Talk) (My Adventures) (Happy Birthday) Im sorry I know it's like a theme but why those names and what does the covenant have anything to do with them.I thought there might be a story behind it. After all aliens and ghosts don't have much in common.--0nyx Sp1k3r 19:59, 27 April 2007 (UTC)BLARG! Well, the Covenant are very religious and believe in a Great Journey, sort of like a Heaven, and ghosts or spirits tend to be associated with Heaven or the "Other World", if you think it about it, it all links together. just because they are aliens doesn't mean they don't believe in ghosts also...-- Joshua 029 16:25, 4 June 2007 (UTC) What kind of speratual being is a wraith,porwler or chopper.Mister chief 22:27, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :Well, a wraith is sort of a ghost (e.g. the Ringwraiths of Lord of the Rings). The Brute vehicles don't fit the pattern, so maybe it's an Elite thing. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:37, 27 August 2007 (UTC) immunity to halo Halo kills all lifeforms capable of being infected by the flood. And most of the covenent loyalists cannot be affected by flood. The drones do not have enough calceim to be infected. jackles cant because their bones are hollow. Brutes probly can but the brutes are willing to die to rid their jealusy of elites. what about the prophets. without them, psh theres no covenent65.24.73.189 01:29, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Without the Prophets there is no covenant, but I doubt Truth would have killed himself, how he would have avoided alpha halo or delta halo's firing I have no clue, but I'm sure he had a plan of some sort. Either that, or he is as crazy as he seems.--Kre 'Nunumee 17:24, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Technology/Society The covenant appears slightly like the Goa'uld in Stargate SG-1 in that they are technologically a scavenger group. Not inventing their own technology, but rather finding/taking and modifying existing tech to suit their purposes. No that this is particularly notable, there are many groups like this (especially among antagonists) in Sci-fi. 68.199.6.138 05:52, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Ha Ha. Yeah, the flood are the Replicators, the Covenant are the goa'uld, the forerunners are the Ancients, and the UNSC is Stargate Command. Odd ain't That's weird(I'm a Stargate fan). But the Flood, I'd say, is more powerful. Its just a coincidence if you ask me, its just a convenient plot style, good guys attacked by bad guys, something thats worse than either one combined joins in, and the main hero saves the planet/galaxy/universe--Kre 'Nunumee 17:28, 16 November 2008 (UTC) edits I edited the article to reflect the fact that the Elties are no longer part of the Covenant, and cleared up a few minor things. Did anyone else notice that there were two paragraphs on the Scarab? I deleted one, and added its information to the other 'Kora ‘Morhekee' ''The Battle-Net '' 22:13, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Wait Where do we get that it's an empire? Until next time, respect them Grunts. This is Mø se, squeaking out! 21:42, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Introduction quote I suggest that we change the introductory quote, i don't know about you guys but "no enemy has ever whistood our might" sounds cliché to me.. so i propose that we change it to the first communication ever recieved by the covenant : "Your destruction is the will of the gods, and we are their instruments" --Ravenshaw123 03:22, 7 November 2007 (UTC) SecondedInnerRayg 03:37, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Agreed--Kre 'Nunumee 17:29, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Ships It could probably be removed to another page, and replaced by a more general overview of the Covenant Military. Does anyone disagree? 'Specops306, ''Kora '' 23:46, 19 December 2007 (UTC) End of covenant Can I write about the covenant's end?? la pikachu Clap 3 times, spin around and say the person you want to be with forever, post this on 7 pages. On this Saturday that person will realize how much you mean to them... you don't do this... that person will think the opposite and never want to see your face again! just try!!! :Please, keep the chain phrases out of here. If its an attempt at a sig, make it shorter and include a link to your userpage, after you sign in. If you don't want to, then just write what you want to ask or say, and leave out the clapping part. :And as to the Covenant, there's no proof that its utterly destroyed. After Halo 3, the Arbiter and Ship Master sounded pretty concerned about their homeworld, and I really doubt everyone just went home and made nice. '''Specops306, Kora '' 02:09, 23 March 2008 (UTC) I've been thinking about that myself, there were only a hand full of Sangheili ships, and the Brutes outnumbered them 3-1, so its probably just the fleet of High Charity, not every Covenant ship across the galaxy. The ones at the Covenant's homeworlds probably dont even know about the Great Schism.--Kre 'Nunumee 18:00, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Female Covenant? Are their any female Covenant? Or what? Ciphe 13:12, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Most,if not all, live on each species homeworlds, however some more than likely live on High Charity.Spartan 112 00:53, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Well, female Jackals fight in the Covenant military. I don't think any female Elites or Brute are allowed, or that female Hunters even exist. Female Grunts and Drone Queens serve as leaders, so they don't have to fight. Female Prophets have even been hierarchs. So, yes, there are female Covenant. Plenty. '''Specops306, ''Kora '' 00:51, 16 April 2008 (UTC) I dont exactly think that there are female or male hunters as you know that they're made up of a colony of eels, and so I think that they might have both female and male characteristics--XXRaiderXx 05:05, 7 June 2008 (UTC)xXRaiderXxXXRaiderXx 05:05, 7 June 2008 (UTC) WTF is this ship? does anyone know what this is? a frigate? a distroyer? looks too small to be a capital ship (compaired to those things I think are boarding crafts boarding crafts). What ship? You haven't provided a picture, or a link. --'Specops306', ''Kora '' 03:03, 3 May 2008 (UTC) lol, sry. http://i303.photobucket.com/albums/nn145/blackout131/wtf.jpg nvm, i found out. it is just a fan creation. Yep, that's apparently a fanon Covenant dreadnaught. A good design, but not canon. -- Councillor Specops306 - ''Kora '' 23:57, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :No it's a Covenant Destroyer. I saw the artwork a while back on some website. --[[User:EwCDnaudee419|'''''Councilor Εw C 'Dnaudee]]Battle Net 07:24, 28 July 2008 (UTC) I was wondering what happened to that picture. I had assumed it was removed for it not being canon. Also where was it found? Because along time ago I saw it on this exact wiki. Even if it's not canon, it still looks cool(that doesn't mean non-canon pics, articles, etc. should be on this wiki).Greatleader 15:31, 12 March 2009 (UTC) question Why Don't the Covies Just let the Humans join the Covenant? We would make good allies. User:Wizzerd With an Energy Sword 8 June 2009 Humans are an affront to Covenant religion, read 'conversations from across the galaxy' int he Halo 2 game.--Kre 'Nunumee 18:03, 18 October 2008 (UTC) -Thank you for answering, that helps a lot. User:Wizzerd With an Energy Sword 5:55 A.M. (EST), 5 November 2009 Trivia Overhaul I think the Trivia section needs an overhaul. Much of the trivia is not really relevant, for example the Elites armour details and Grunts joining out of fear of invasion. These would be more applicable in their relevant sections Herrresjonny 16:52, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Symbol? Shouldn't this page have the covenant symbol like the UNSC page has their's? It's seen in Halo Wars when there's an open base slot and by the covenant commanders in pre-game commander selection. If it's found, I suggest it be put above the stats summary and the high charity pic be moved below the stats summary. --Jaguartalon 03:44, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Well I uploaded a covenant symbol screencap I made. Put it above the info box, it's not perfect size though. I put the high charity pic below the info box. --Jaguartalon 01:21, 31 May 2009 (UTC) nevermind, people are revert-happy. --Jaguartalon 01:29, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Fascism? I removed this section from the article, since it seemed too speculative to keep. But now that I think about it, and do a little research, the governmental system used by the Covenant does seem extremely fascist in nature. From wikipedia: "Fascism is a radical and authoritarian nationalist political ideology.1234 Fascism is also a corporatist economic ideology.5 Fascists advocate the creation of a single-party state.6 Fascists believe that nations and races are in perpetual conflict whereby only the strong can survive by being healthy, vital, and by asserting themselves in combat against the weak.7 Fascist governments forbid and suppress criticism and opposition to the government and the fascist movement.8 Fascism opposes class conflict and blames capitalist liberal democracies for creating class conflict and in turn blames communists for exploiting class conflict.9 No common and concise definition exists for fascism and historians and political scientists often disagree on what a concise definition would consist of.10" The point about "class conflict" in particular seems relevant, given the multi-species nature of the Covenant. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 04:35, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Covenant Military Sorry people, but I had to change a couple on lines on a “Covenant Military” paragraph. Those lines said, with no room for questioning, that the Covenant Ground Forges OFTEN retreated to their ships to glaze the planet. It also said the UNSC Marines were more skilled, and that victories on the ground were normal. To me this is completely insane. I know for sure that everyone of you has read the books, and they clearly let the reader know how ridiculously ineffective the marines are against Covenant ground forces. The Spartans made the difference in every scenario, and in every scenario that they were absent, the Marines loosed (with a couple of exceptions). For example: -At Halo Uprising the Covenant RAPED the Marines (who where the majority in this case). -In Reach when Fred and Blue Team go to the Ground the first wave of the Covenant had completely obliterated the UNSC ground forces in that area. -In Signa Octanus the city was just lost to the Marines; the Spartans had to freaking blow it up. -Sam was killed with relative ease. -Grace and other surviving Spartans were abused in First Strike And I could just go on… So lets stay clear people, the Covenant are better than the UNSC in EVERY respect. Yes, the difference in general ability is larger when we talk about Covenant Navy, but in Ground Operations they are still better. Heck, the Elites are barely weaker then the SPARTANS. :It's the Elites, Hunters, and Brutes that provide the strength - all others are cannon fodder, at least in the games. I've only read one of the books (Fall of Reach), so I'm not really up to speed on the battles that take place there, or their depictions of the lesser species. SmokeSound off! 05:30, 6 June 2009 (UTC)